A Whole New World
by DomLetty101
Summary: This idea was messaged to me apparently noone would do it, I thought it sounded fun so I took it on. What happens after Dom leaves Letty in the DR & she goes back to the US and creates a whole new world for herself. What if she isn't Doms oil loving wife Letty Toretto, instead she's Letty, Hollywoods newest IT girl, what happens when Dom gets back, how will he react to her new life
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story about Dom leaving Letty in the DR, she goes back to the US and becomes famous, she is Hollywoods biggest IT girl. It plays in with fast and furious still but with a twist. This idea was mesaged to me and no one wanted to do it, but it sounded like a cute idea and wanted to try and make it work for her! Hope you guys enjoy, feedback is always welcomes and appreciated :)**

Letty POV

LOS ANGELES

I woke up to the sound of one of my phones ringing and groaned becasue it made my hangover so much worse at the moment. I had my head tucked under my pillow but the phone wouldn't stop ringing, I blindly moved my hand around trying to find the culprit causing me this much annoyance.

"Hello" I groaned

"Are you seriously still sleeping! For fuck sakes Letty you have to be on Jimmy Fallon in 3 hours!" My assitant Olivia yelled through the phone

"First of all, will you please shut up my head is killing me, secondly don't give me attitude, third, I have 3 hours to get ready."

"Letty, Letty, Letty, sweet little naive Letty, do you want the nice version of it or the real version?"

"I don't care" I mumbled

"Fine, real version it is. Suck it up, stop acting like a bitch I'll be there in 20 minutes with outfits we will start hair and makeup, you know damn well that 3 hours is nothing so get the fuck out of bed and do the job you signed up for, we clear."

Now if anyone ever talked to me like this before they would be tasting the skin on my knuckles and believe me Oliva almost did more than once, but she has also become an amazing friend to me, she knew how to talk to me and not beat around the bush, she called me out on my shit and didn't play around. She was from New York and grew up much like me I liked this girl she was real.

"Why did I ever hire you?" I said jokingly

"Because no one else can put up with your shit like I do." I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"You act like im some drama queen" I said laughing pretending to sound offended.

"You, drama queen? Not a chance, just a bitch, see you in 10."

"You just said 20!" I whined

"Yeah, and now I said 10 bye"

With that we hung up I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower to get ready for another fun filled day I thought sarcastically.

How did this life even happen, one minute I was working in the garage, next I was a criminal and on the run with my husband who left me in the DR, now I'm back home with 6 MTV Movie award nominations, heading to Jimmy Kimmel, hungover from a Pre-Oscar party and buying Stella McCartney pants and 700$ Gucci shoes. What happened to me?

Dom POV

RIO

I woke up feeling the same I have felt for the last year and a half, empty, broken, lost, depressed. I was still hiding, but this time with Vince, Mia, and Brian. I hated that I got Mia involved with this, and now shes pregnant. I need to make this right not for me, but for my unborn neice or nephew. I fucked up big time. I was an international criminal, I made my family go into hiding, I ruined everyones lives, I left my wife after 3 days of being married and then I find out she died trying to save a worthless piece of flesh like me. Letty was the hardest part. I had been depressed, and it was my own fault, no one to blame but myself.

"Dom?" My sister said with her sweet voice but I could hear the dissapointment in it everytime we talked, if it wasn't for me her bestfriend, sister, babys godmother and aunt wouldn't have been buried 6 feet under.

"Yeah?"

"You want to come to the beach with us today? We want to create something normal in our lives."

"Normal Mia, nothing about this situation is normal, we live in Rio because we can't go back home, we have warrants, you're pregnant and don't have the proper medical around here, you're stuck in this, Brian has no career anymore, we have no money, we have no idea whats happening in the world anymore, fuck I don't even know what day it is anymore." I spat, not meaning it to come out harsh but I was so mad at everything it just did.

"Yeah, and whos fault is that Dom." She said icily and walked off.

She was right.

Letty POV

"Okay, so we have the tight black Dolce and Gabbana dress, from Paris Fashion Week, or the Stella McCartney leather pants, or the short red Chanel dress?" Olivia said holding up my options.

"Uh, the pants I guess."

"Good, go get changed wear the top I set with it and we will figure oout shoes when you get down here."

I went to my closet to pick up some clean underwear and a bra, before I did I stopped in my walk in closet and I looked around. I have a beautiful walk in closet lined with designer dresses, shoes, purses you name it. I never wore any of it. I still like wearing my jeans and graphic t-shirts with my bomber jackets, I couldn't change my style but I could play dress up every now and again. I never needed this many clothes nor have I ever had this many pieces of clothing before. Mia would just die if she saw this. I wonder how shes doing. After Dom left I came back home, I didn't want to tell anyone yet because I wanted to figure out how to get Dom back first, after about 2 weeks I went to the house to find Mia gone. Cell phone cut off, no way of reaching her. I searched all of LA with no sign of her. I went back to the DR to find Dom hoping something would've come up but nothing did. I returned home, kept the garage open as best I could and one day a big shot director asked to meet wiwth the owner who I said was me at the time, he wanted to use the garage as a scene for his movie. At first, I declined then he told me there would be a profit in it. So I said yes. Next thing I knew we were meeting for coffee and he asked me if I ever thought about acting, I said no because let's face it, thats crazy and superficial. He asked if I would be in the movie he was doing. I laughed in his face only to be met with his serious one. Then I became the lead girl in a movie called "Getaway" it was surreal. But, an even better distraction from Dom.

I tried to push the thought out of my mind after hearing Olivia yell for me through my house.

"Letty! Get your ass down here now the car is waiting! Let's go!"

I put on my bra and underwear and threw on the outfit Olivia brought and walked downstairs.

"Oh how nice of you to join me, now can we please go."

"Yes drill sargent"

She gave me a look before throwing my shoe choice at me.

"I'll meet you in the car so we ca go over your lines."

I put the black high heel booties on and made my way outside for another day of my new life.

I made it past my gate and made a b-line for the black SUV waiting to pick Olivia and I up and then I was greeted by them.

"Letty! Letty! Letty!"

Flashes went off in my face as I tried to hurry to the car, but had troubles seeing.

"Is it true you're dating Ashton Kutcher?"

"Are you and Zac Efron still dating?"

"Are you pregnant yet?"

"Letty tell us!"

I finally made my way through the middle aged men and women taking my pictures trying to make a dollar and into the safe zone of the car.

"Does that ever get easier?" I asked annoyed

"Nope."

"Awesome." I replied sarcastically

After 10 minutes of driving with a blabbing Olivia she finally nudged me to get my attention.

"Hello, earth to Letty"

"What?" I asked unaware of what she was saying

"Have you heard one thing I said?"

"Yes" I lied

"What did I say then" She challanged me

"Whatever it doesn't matter I can wing it"

"No Let, you can't this isn't some sort of high school presentation this is another big interview that makes you money and gets you more attention,"

"I don't need anymore"

"Have you seen this cover?" She said disregarding my comment and holding up a cover of this weeks Life&amp;Style Magazine with me on the cover labelled in big white letters 'LETTY IN LOVE WITH ONE MAN PREGNANT BY ANOTHER! The love triangle shes in, and who is her mystery guy?'

"Who cares Liv, they make this shit up every week"

"Obviously I know that Letty but Robin wants you do adress it this time and shoot them down"

"Why so they feed into it more?"

"Exactly"

"Are you high Liv, why would I want more attention!"

"Because Robin said it could..."

"Fuck Robin, shes not my friend shes my publicist, now can you stop being my assistant for 2 minutes and be my friend cause I'm getting real sick and tired of assistant Olivia."

"Im Sorry Let, I just want you to succeed"

"I know, and I appreciate it but I never wanted this life. I used this life as a cop out to avoid thinking about Dom." I said sadly knowing full well she knew the whole story about us.

"Look, tonight after the interview let's get pizza, watch some movies, drink and just hang out ok?"

"I thought you said I couldn't have pizza, I have to be careful what I eat" I said mocking her

"Oh fuck off youre as skinny as a rail, and you have the best abs I have ever seen one piece wont hurt."

"I'll remember that the next time I want pizza."

We pulled up to the studio, I got out and went directly into hair and makeup and preped myself for tonights interview.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, quick note! I will try and not do too many of these heh. I understand the time period is slightly off as to making a movie and becoming famous overnight! Totally get that, but it is what was requested and I am really trying to stick to my viewers request with this please don't hate me ! We will soon see why Dom thinks shes dead as other characters get revealed. As to why Brian and Mia are running and hiding with Dom will also be explained too, but without giving too much away, they helped Dom with something ( not breaking out of the prison bus) You will see the time period of when Mia and Brian reunited, but I'm sure most of you know how a baby is made. Im so sorry if this is confusing I will work it out a bit in this chapter and later chapters! Also, two characters are introduced but will only be mentioned a couple of times, xo.**

Letty POV

Los Angeles

"Our next guest has quickly risen to fame it literally seems like overnight but this young women has accomplished a lot in her short time of being in Hollywood. Besides from being the poster I hang in my room when my wife is out of town (audience laughs), she is also a model, a 6 time MTV Movie award nominee this year, and she stars in the new movie "Getaway" with Ethan Hawke in theatres Friday here she is, Letty!"

I walked out on stage waving to the crowd of people with a smile on my face, I kissed Jimmy on the cheek as he met me half way showing me to my seat.

"Well would you look at you" Jimmy Kimmel said jokingly checking me out.

I blushed and started to giggle.

"I know right, it's amazing what a shower can do!" I joked and the audience and Jimmy laughed.

"So let's get to the importat stuff ok?" I nodded my head in agreeance.

"Do you really have pillow fights with Kate Upton?" Jimmy said holding up a copy of the National Enquirer.

"Of course, every Thursday. What do you think I'm doing after the show." I said sarcastically

"It's so crazy how they come up with these types of stories, I mean really. I have honestly met Kate once and that was last summer at the Teen Choice Awards, she came up to me and told me she was excited for the movie we hugged and that was that, shes a sweet girl."

"Okay, well thats all the time we have for tonight then." Jimmy joked and I laughed.

"You have really risen in Hollywood, I mean heres this young woman who suddenly appeared in the most talked about movie of the year and now you have modeling contracts, you are apparently dating Ashton Kutcher, and Zac Efron and having a baby with another man, you are pictured at some of the biggest Hollywood parties, you have 3 more movies lined up, is any of this overwhelming to you or are you having fun with it?"

"It was honestly crazy how it all came to, it is overwheleming, but I am trying to have some fun with it while I can. I never pictured my life to be like this ever, I worked in a garage which is still my main passion in life is working on cars."

"Really?" Jimmy asked surprised by my answer.

"Oh yeah, huge greasy monkey. But, I have been offered many amazing opportunities that I am still in the proccess of thinking about. I love the rumour of me in a love triangle, because the best part is, Zac is a really good friend of mine, never dated him we laugh about it. Ashton is so sweet and is also MARRIED to my friend Mila Kunis, and as for me being pregnant I guess congratulations to me because I will be featured on that TLC Show "I didn't know I was Pregnant" I said joking while the audince and Jimmy laughed again.

"So not pregnant, not in a love trianlge, not having pillow fights with Kate upton, what are you doing then?"

"Nothing, I have a really boring life haha, I try to avoid paparazzi as much as I can because I do want to keep my privacy as much as I can, I like to go to the beach, I like to go on different adventures and see what the world has to offer, I don't want to be pictured out every single night at a club I don't even want to be at. Once and a while I don't mind but I do have a reputation to uphold too." The audience clapped and I smiled at them

"Thats good, it's nice to see someone who is different in this industry and someone with a good head on their shoulders."

"Thank you, I pride myself on that for sure."

"So this movie, how was it working with Ethan Hawke?"

"Oh he was amazing, so sweet and kind to me. Kind of took me under his wing and said look this is what you're going to have to expect and I was greatful for his guidance. I loved being able to be around some of the cars that was a highlight for me."

"I love how you say the cars were a highlight most guests would say Ethan Hawke was the highlight." Jimmy said causing me to laugh

"He was! Haha, but the cars were fun to mess around in."

"Did you get to drive any?"

"In the movie no, on set I wasn't shy to playing around." I grinned at him

"So you brought a clip for us?"

"Yes, it's the first scene with Ethan and I together and I put a gun to his head and try to take the car."

"Sounds like you, heres the clip!" I laughed

_**-Movie Clip-**_

"That looks pretty bad ass, so in theatres tomorrow?" Jimmy said

"It was so much fun and yes, in theatres tomorrow!"

"Letty, it was great having you, stop by again whenever you want"

"Aw thank you love." The show was cutting out and Jimmy leaned into me to tell me something.

"How annoying are these press things?" Jimmy whispered after camera stopped rolling

"Super annoying!" I agreed

"You going to Chateau Marmont Saturday night for the Clive Davis Party?"

"Yeah I'll stop by for a bit."

"Sweet, I'll see you then my wife really wants to meet you."

"Aw, hah why!" I joked

"No idea! You're way too mean to hang out with my wife so don't corrupt her" He joked back

We said our goodbyes and I grabbed my bag and went outside to get the car that dropped Olivia and I off earlier.

"Letty! You look beautiful!"

"Letty, can you sign this please?"

"Over the shoulder Miss Letty"

I took a few pictures, and signed a couple photos but one little girl in particular stood out to me. She had to be about 7 with dark curly brown hair, brown eyes, tiny little button nose and an annoyed look on her face as the older girl I'm assuming her sister was screaming my name. I walked over to them to see this little girl only to be met with her screaming sister.

"Oh my god, I love you seriously you have no idea how much of a fan I am, you seriously inspire me so much!" I smiled and hugged the girl who was now in tears.

"Thank you, whats your name?" I aksed her

"Sarah, I'm Sarah." She said shaking

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sarah, and who is this young lady" I said crouching down to her level, only to be met with attitude and a sassy look on her face.

"The names Madison, but if you call me that I might step on your toe so Maddie will be just fine, can we go yet Sarah?" I laughed at her, she was a gem.

"No Madison! Stop being rude in fornt of Letty! Besides we have to wait another 30 minutes for the bus so have fun!"

"It's Maddie, M-A-D-D-I-E." She said spelling out her nick name.

"Ugh whatever, anyways Letty you are so cool I can't even believe I'm talking to you right now!"

"Believe it, hey whereabouts do you guys live?" I asked them

"BRENTWOOD! WE LIVE IN BRENTWOOD, at 42.." Before she could finish she was cut off by a small handing smacking her side.

"Hey dummy, remember what mom said about "stranger danger" and here you are yelling out where we live, come on Sarah for 16 you're pretty stupid."

"Letty's not a stranger, shes shes my role model."

This girl was really a die hard fan, and it was crazy to meet someone who liked me when I was still just a person.

"Well, I'm heading that way do you girls want a ride home?"

"What! Are you serious, I mean we don't want you to go out of your way or anything." Sarah said excitedly

"No it's not at all, jump in." I said making the girls follow me to the black SUV waiting for me.

"Sarah we can't go with her, we don't even know her!"

"Maddie, will you shut up please! This is a once and a lifetime chance! Please don't ruin this for me!"

"How about I call your mom and let her know I'm dropping you off would that be better?" I suggested

I watched as both girls faces fell.

"Actually our mom died last year, we live with our aunt now." The once excited Sarah said softly and sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said I felt for these girls, and I sure as hell didn't want to make it worse and mention their father just in case.

"How about I call your aunt then?"

"Well, I guess that would be ok."

I called the girls aunt and let them know I was dropping her neices off, it made me worry a little bit as to why she didn't seem to question or even really care that a person saying she was "Letty" was dropping her neices off. Obviously I wasn't going to hurt them but if I was a mother I would worry.

We sat in the car and the girls told me stories about them I smiled and laughed with them and then I started to think Dom and I could have had this. We talked about kids, I was scared and so was he but one thing was for sure we both wanted them.

Maddie reminded me so much of myself as a child and Sarah reminded me so much of Mia, it made me miss them a lot.

We pulled up to the huge house in the gated community and I said goodbye to the girls. I gave them my number and said to call me if they ever wanted to hang out. I know it seemed weird but I wanted to help them, not financially but they both seemed to have lost a lot, just like I did and they were sweet girls.

I went to my house alone. Olivia was meeting me there knowing I needed to just not think about anything, I needed ice cream, some bad cheesy horror movies and I needed to forget my old life.

That was never going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia POV

It has been so depressing here, I missed LA, and I missed Letty.

I wish I never left sometimes, I feel like life would be different.

_Flashback_

_"Mia, it's me" My brother said through the phone._

_"Dom, where are you, are you ok? How's Letty?"_

_"I left her Mia, I had to. I had to leave to keep her safe."_

_"What! What are you talking about Dom!"_

_"Mia, it wasn't just Feds coming after me, it was a guy named Braga and he has killed everyone that has gotten in his way. I couldn't let that happen to her. I left her in the DR, but I need you and Brian to do something for me. So I can get rid of this guy and get Letty back"_

_"Yes Dom I'll do anything what is it?"_

_"I need you and Brian to steal a chip from Interpol."_

_"Dom. That's impossible."_

_"Mia, I don't want to ask you I really don't but I need to protect you and her. This guy won't stop going after us until he has that."_

_"Ok, I'll do it."_

_We stole the chip, and of course the Feds found out when we left the country. We were now officially felons and going into hiding. We definitely weren't going home anytime soon._

_Flashback Over_

I know Brian hated that we were in this situation, and tonight I wanted to make him feel a bit better about our situation.

Letty POV

2 Weeks Earlier

"Let? You ready for the photoshoot?" Olivia asked me

"Yeah, just gimmie a sec, do I need anything ?"

"No all wardrobe is provided"

"Ok let's go"

We made our way to Cosmopolitan Magazine head quarters so I could shoot my cover.

"Hey Letty, I'm Anna we're going to go to the outskirts of LA and do some desert looking photos."

"Ok, sounds good"

We arrived at the location there was a trailer and a Harley on set as well as a hair makeup and wardrobe trailer.

My first outfit- If you could call it that. Was a black bra with a fringe shirt that hid nothing. I had tight black jeans on and took about 40 different photos with that outfit.

Next, was a long flowy coral dress that showed a lot of side boob and clevage.

"This is going to cause some major problems. Can you please tell me if my tits fall out?" I joked

"Ok Letty we're going to get you on the Harley now for some poses." I took so many pictures it took a good 6 hours, I tried to have fun but it was tiring too.

I took the photos and changed into my final outfit. A tight yellow cleavage bearing yellow Herve Leger dress. I played around with my hair for the pictures until they shouted "We got it!"

Now it was time for questions.

**Interviewer: Letty, you are so bad ass but so sexy what kind of men are you attracted to?**

_**Letty: I am attracted to manly men. I can't do metrosexuals who get their nails done more than me.**_

**Interviewer: Do you have any regrets in your life?**

_**Letty: I had some bad moments, I partied too hard. The world knew it, but I feel like my growth is a progression.**_

**Interviewer: What do you wear that makes you feel sexy?**

_**Letty: I can make anything sexy! I'll wear a leather jacket and nothing underneath.**_

**Interviewer: You seem like a girl that doesn't just demand respect but treats herself with respect too, is that a fair judgment? You don't come across as a girl that just sleeps with random guys.**

_**Letty: *Laughs* I don't have sex for pleasure, I do it because I like making love, and I like connecting with someone. I'm not the girl you can just go and fuck.**_

I left the Cosmo shoot and they said my cover should be out in the next 2 weeks. It was kind of cool I will admit, I used to read Cosmo secretly and find good ideas to please Dom with There I go with thoughts of Dom again. Fuck I missed him.

_Flashback_

_It had been a month after I returned back to LA for the second time after searching for Dom, Mia, and Brian. I was pissed off, I pictured Dom doing this but Mia. That was uncalled for I was so mad but my phone rang interrupting my thoughts it was an unknown number I answered it in hopes of some news. It was news._

_"Mrs. Toretto. I hope you are happy to be back in LA. I also hope you listen to me and stay there."_

_"Who the fuck is this?"_

_"Someone who is willing to kill your bestfriend, and your new husband if you don't stay away."_

_"What the fuck have you done to them!" I yelled, now scared for my bestfriend and husbands life._

_"Doesn't matter, check your messages."_

_I pulled my phone away from my ear to see a text come in from the same unknown number._

_I gasped In horror as I saw my husband in bed alone sleeping. The camera was getting closer and closer to his face and I saw a gun being held to his head and the video cut out._

_"NO! I swear to god if you hurt him I will fucking kill you do you understand me!"_

_"Now now Leticia that's now way to talk to the man who has your husbands fate in his hands now is it?"_

_I was crying and shaking fearing the worst._

_"Please don't hurt him, I will do anything just please don't hurt him." I sobbed to the mans unknown voice_

_"There we go, now you will never speak to Dominic, Mia or Brian again. Are we clear. No contact, no searching, and no getting smart. We clear."_

_I sat there stunned. I can't have my husband. I have to forget about him and pretend I don't have him, I don't think my heart can handle Mia, she was my sister, my bestfriend, my partner in crime. Brian made me happy I couldn't hurt her with this. Brian had been good to Dom. But, I needed them safe, I couldn't let them be killed because I was being selfish. I cried about my decision._

_"Ok. I'll do it." I said between sobs._

_"Good, now we will tell your family that you are dead."_

_"No please! Not that, I can't hurt them anymore than I am." I begged him, I knew this would send Dom over the edge. I didn't want him to hurt himself or do something really bad._

_"Sorry Leticia but that's the rules."_

_With that he hung up leaving me to my sorrows._

_"Fuck!" I yelled to out loud._

_I grabbed a picture of Dom and I and held it while I fell asleep in our bed._

_"I'm so sorry baby, but I have to protect you too."_

_Flashback over._

Mia POV

Rosa and I went to the store so I could get some stuff for tonight and Rosa got some stuff for her and Vince for dinner.

"I need whip cream and strawberries" I said looking around.

"Ah someone is planning something fun." I just winked at her while I went to get some "stuff"

We we're about the check out when Rosa suggested something.

"Why don't you get the new issue of Cosmo?"

"Oh good idea !" I said grabbing it, I turned the magazine over to see the cover and dropped my stuff on the ground and gasped. "Oh my god" I threw 5$ at the cashier and took the magazine.

I ran out of the store only to have Rosa follow behind me.

"Mia, wait up! What's wrong!" Rosa asked me concerned.

I turned around with tears In my eyes

"Do you know who this is!"

"No, probably some new famous chick, why?"

"Rosa, this is Letty!"

"So? Are you a big fan of hers or something?"

"No Rosa! This is Letty Letty, Doms Letty."

She looked at me with the same shocked face. We had told her about Letty but it was too hard to see her pictures so she never saw her picture.

"I need to figure this out first before I tell Dom."


	4. Chapter 4

I am already prepared for the hate on this one haha, but like I have said this story was sent to me as an idea! It is also FANFICTION. Fiction-not real. Fanfiction not real stories made by fans. No truth. That is all.

Mia POV

I ran to the nearest internet cafe as we didn't have internet where we were staying. I inserted the pesos and instantly typed in google.

"Okay Mia, maybe this is all a huge coincidence this girl looks like Letty and has the same name" I said to myself quietly

I typed in slowly Letty Ortiz and immediatley the screen was filled with pictures of Letty, a website, IMDB, TMZ breaking stories about her, pictures of her at events.

"What the fuck" I whispered to myself.

I didn't understand how this was possible, we had gotten back the DNA reports proving it was Letty that died, Dom tore up half of the world to find her and nothing came up. I needed to go to LA, how was I going to do this. I needed a plan, and I didn't know how to do this without Dom knowing.

Letty POV

5:30 am

"Fucking call times" I whined having to wake up this early and get to set on a new film I was starting on.

I pulled myself out of bed, splashed some water on my face, brushed my teeth, and put on some sweat pants and a tank top. I threw my hair in a messy bun knowing I'd have to go into hair and makeup as soon as I got there anyways.

I got into my car drove to the nearest Starbucks and got a tea and made my way to Universal Studios.

It's 6:17am and there are literally 5 paparazzi waiting outisde trying to get my picture. I'm not hugely self conscious but I am a girl and I have my ups and downs, and it was 6 am.

I put on my best "I'm not a celebrity" disguise on, which consisted of big aviator sunglasses and a ball cap.

"Letty, how're this morning?"

"Good, thank you" I responded quickly trying to just go without too much of a scene

"Good morning Letty"

I smiled at the paparazzi man who said good morning.

I walked on set and was greeted by crew members and quickly brought into my trailer.

"You excited for todays shoot?" Jen asked while applying primer to my face.

"Yeah, I'm meeting the rest of the cast today then I think were jumping right into the bitchy scenes." I said laughing quietly

"Oh you haven't met them yet!"

"Nope, Anne and Pete wanted all of us to meet today and see our connections"

"Well I won't be the one to tell you then but you will love them. I'm actually surprised you are doing a movie like this to be honest."

"Well, if I'm being honest me too. I almost turned it down but the more I read the script the more I was attracted to the idea of a powerful and successful woman, and getting the guy isn't always a bad thing." I said laughing with her.

I finished in hair and makeup and went to fittings where I was fit to wear a black pencil skirt and black blazer. This was very out of the ordinary for me.

I walked out on set ready to meet my costars.

"Letty, this is Ryan, Ryan Reynolds. Ryan, this is Letty, Letty Ortiz."

"Hi" He said sticking out his hand to shake which I gladly accepted.

"Hey" I said smiling

"So, you excited for today?" He asked me trying to make conversation.

"It's definitley different for me, but I am excited." I said being polite. It really was different, but my whole life was different.

We finished filming for the day and I went to Madeo to meet some friends for dinner.

"Letty has the best voice I have ever heard!" My friend Kate said

"Shut-Up, you heard me one time singing in the shower!" I laughed at the time she came over and I was singing at the top of my lungs in the shower.

"Really?" Mike asked

"Yes!" Kate jumped

"No, really it's nothing!"

"Letty, give it try if you're good you're good, if you 're bad then thats why we have autotune."

"Honestly Mike singing isn't something I ever really thought of getting into"

"Letty, you never wanted to be an actress either, so really it doesn't matter what you thought you wanted because you do the complete opposite."

"Yeah, but it's different it's a huge crowd of people."

"Try it Let, swing by the studio ad we will listen."

"Fine, if I do it will you get off my back?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll try it. Just to shut you both up."

Mia POV

I went home to tell Brian in hopes he could somehow help with getting me to the states.

"Brian, what more proof do you need!"

"Mia, it's just not safe"

"Brian, I will be fine"

"Ugh, fine let me make a couple calls but you need to be out of the states withing 48 hours and you need a new identity."

"Ok"

Brian made a couple of calls and next week I would be back in LA trying to get to Letty somehow. She wasn't the same Letty, it was going to be a lot harder to get to her.

Letty POV

"We're going out!" Kate yelled

"Who's all going?"

"Cara, Paris, Robyn, Gigi, Jen and a few others."

"Ok, I'll get ready."

I was wearing a short black skirt and a tight fitted tank top paired with black pumps, I made my way downstairs to meet Kate. Tonight was going to be a long night, I frowned at the thought because I always knew how these nights turned out, but I liked it... I didn't care who I was with that wasn't the point. It was what I did that made me feel good, and made me for once not think of Dom. I did this to heal my pain, the pain that I should've stopped and didn't.

We made our way into the bar and were immediatley escorted upstairs to our private table were I saw Cara Delevigne, Paris Hilton, her friend Robyn, Gigi Hadid a sweet and good girl she really shouldn't be here, and my friend Jen.

"Letty! My girl is in the house!" Paris yelled hugging me.

"Hey!" I said pretending to sound cheerful.

"How are you babe" She asked me

"Good, you?"

"Good, sad but whatever, my boyfriend and I broke up."

"Fuck, I know that pain." Stop thinking of him, I told myself. I needed it now.

"Hey P, you wanna go to the bathroom?" I asked while rubbing my nose. She caught the hint.

"Yeah, let's go."

We went to the private bathroom where she pulled a little baggy from her YSL purse and laid out two white lines of powder. I bent down blocking one nostril while I sniffed with the other.

She followed my lead and did the same.

"Heres to not thinking of men tonight" She said

"Amen"

Paris was a sweet girl, she really was but she played a dumb girl a lot. I had actually gotten to know her and learn there was more to her besides blonde hair, boobs, and no brain. Shes smart, and a good person. I know that sounds odd to say after I just finished snorting a line of coke with the girl, but I see her on a different level, and tonight I understand her pain.

We went back out to the table after carefully examining our noses. We danced to the shitty songs being played at the overrated club, I snuck off again to do another line. When I got back my friend Zac was at the table.

"Hey" He said hugging me.

"Hi" I said trying to not make eye contact, he was in rehab a while ago and I don't want to put myself around him while hes still fighting it and I'm doing it.

"Letty?"

"Yeah?" I said not looking at him.

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Look at me?"

"No, I'm watching the people!"

He grabbed my chin making me look into his eyes.

"Letty, how many did you do?"

"Of what?" I said trying to play dumb

"Drop the fucking act, I'm not dumb. How many lines of coke did you do Letty!"

"Two."

"Let's go" He said lifting me over his shoulder and out of the back door. He put me in his car and buckled me in driving me home.

"What are you doing Letty?"

"I'm having fun, you used to do it too you know so lay off." I said not wanting to fight.

"Yeah, and look where that got me!"

We drove up to my house and I stumbled to get out.

"Here, let me help you" He said coming to my side to help me

"I got it" I said bitterly.

"Will you shut-up for 10 minutes." He said

I got up to my bed, Zac told me he would take the guest room.

This was not a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia POV

I was finishing packing my bags and getting ready to board the next flight to Los Angeles as Maria Santos. I needed answers, not just for me but for Dom. I was so thankful to have Brian back. After Dom and Letty left I was pulled over for speeding. Who do you think that cop was. Brian.

He begged me to talk, I told him how I'd rather have the ticket but he kept trying. I was a lot like my brother-stubborn. But, I also had a weak spot for Brian. I eventually gave in and talked to him. We started fresh and I fell for him, I didn't tell Dom at first but I did tell Letty who promised not to tell Dom, until I was ready. Then we were on the run together and Dom knew.

I told Dom I was going away with Rosa for a spa weekend, I don't think he believed me but I ran off before he could question me. I just hoped that I could easily find Letty in 48 hours.

"Bye Bri, thank you for doing this" I said kissing him.

"Please be careful Mi"

"I will, I promise. Whatever you do don't tell Dom."

"I know, I'll try babe."

I made my way on the plane hoping that in a 10 hours I would be finding my sister and best friend.

Letty POV

I woke up to dishes clanking and music blasting.

"What the fuck" I muttered

I covered my head under my pillow hoping the noise would drown out. It worked, the noise had been shut out.

Unfortunately I didn't hear my door open and someone walking in. I did however feel the ice cold water being dumped on me.

I gasped and jumped up. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled looking at Zac's face.

"Have you lost your goddamn mind?" I seethed

"No Letty, you have. What are you doing, you're going to clubs and doing coke! You're being a fucking fool"

"Don't you tell me that I'M a fool, you went to rehab cause you did more blow than any of us!"

"Whos us Letty? Huh, who is US, your so-called friends, Paris Hilton, Robyn, Cara? Stop acting like they care about you"

"Fuck you, you're not my boyfriend! So why the fuck is this your problem" I was beyond mad now, who the fuck was he scolding me like a child.

"No, Letty I'm not. But, by what you've told me about him how do you think he would take it. My guess he would yell at you more than I would."

"You don't even know him, so fuck off" I said tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Letty, I'm saying this to help you. I don't want you ending up like I did. It hurts Letty, it destroys you and breaks you little by little."

"I can't do this right now" I said pushing past him going into the bathroom. Zac had been an amazing friend lately, yes, the rumours of us dating were swirling around but none of it was true. I couldn't bring myself to cheat on Dom. I told Zac about Dom, but I told him about our relationship not the crimes.

"Let?" A knock came at the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I said wiping my tears, trying to sound like I wasn't crying.

"We got a problem."

"What?"

"Come here"

I opened the door and he was sitting on a chair in my room looking at his phone. He held out his phone to me to look at as I got closer.

My mouth fell open in shock. I read the article that was posted about me. 'Cocaine Cutie...' It was a picture of me dancing at a bar, but the magazine had done a close-up on my pocket where you can clearly see a small baggie filled with a white powder sticking out.

"Oh my god, what do I do?"

"I think you need to avoid Hollywood for a bit, why don't you go to your old place? Take some time away, you aren't filming till next week anyways why don't you go there."

"Yeah, I think that's best" I hugged Zac and grabbed my suitcase packing my clothes while I escaped from reality for a couple days. I know running wasn't the answer, but right now I needed to be alone.

I threw my bag into my car, thanked Zac for sticking around and then I drove off to the 1327 house. I made a lot of money, so it only made sense to pay off the house and keep it. I never thought I would go back, it hurt too much. But, through all of the bad memories that were in this house there was a million more good memories. I pulled up to the familiar house and smiled. This house truly meant so much to me and I was kicking myself for not coming back sooner. I walked in and the house smelt the same, it smelt like Dom's cologne, hairspray (from Mia of course) and it always had a weird burnt smell to it, we never knew why. I set my bags at the door and walked around the house. The dishes were all neatly put away in the cupboard, remotes were lined up perfectly, windows streak-free. I walked upstairs and turned right to look at Mias untouched room. So girly, and unlike me. Mr.T's old room, we never wanted to change it. The bathroom was the same, I was seeing every room trying to avoid the one that meant the most to me.

I starred at the door that blocked the many memories of Dom and Letty. I lost my virginity in this room, I showed my true self in this room, I said I love you for the first time in this room, I giggled the first time in this room, I attempted my first lap dance in this room-key word attempt. I spent all day Saturday cooped up in this room with the love of my life, having breakfast in bed, making love, watching movies, taken baths together in the ensuite. This is also where Dom and I fought, this is where Dom made me cry for the first time because I never cried in public, and this is where I threatened to break-up with Dom for looking at other girls again. Still, this is the room where I fell in love with Dominic Toretto. I opened the drawer and pulled out one of Doms wife beaters, I took of my clothes and put on Doms shirt, it still smelt like him. I crawled into bed at 1 in the afternoon, I looked over at the picture of Dom and me on our nightstand. I grabbed it and looked at it, starting to cry. It was a picture that Mia secretly took of us on my 22nd birthday, we were standing by the garage kissing. It was a sweet kiss, it wasn't a hot passionate kiss with tongue. Dom had his hands on my hips pulling me close while my left hand rested on his chin and my other hand on his chest pulling him closer. No one saw this side of us, we weren't always the horny teenagers everyone thought we were. They only thought that because they could hear us have sex. They didn't know about the sweet things Dom and I did for each other. Breakfast in bed, taking baths together without sex, date nights, day dates, massages. No matter how tough my image was, Dom never failed to treat me like a princess no matter how much I begged him not to. I don't mean he kissed the ground I walked on, but he always made sure I was happy and did whatever he had to do to make and keep me happy. He was a good man I thought before I dozed off for a couple of hours.

I woke up about 9 hours later and grabbed my bag from downstairs, I grabbed my toothbrush and set my bag in the bedroom. I finished brushing my teeth and went back to bed.

I wonder how Mia has been, I missed her.

It felt good to be back in this house I thought.

Mia POV

"Ladies and gentleman we would like to welcome you to Los Angeles California, we hope you enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with American Airlines." The flight attendant said.

"Home sweet home" I muttered, it was a 10 hour flight and I just wanted to get home. I checked to see if the 1327 house was sold before I got there and luckily it wasn't. I had the cab driver bring me to my childhood home.

All of the lights were off so I used my key and unlocked the door, everything had been untouched. I decided to look around tomorrow as I was too tired tonight. I walked down the familiar hallways to my bedroom. I smiled when I opened the door. This house always made me feel safe, no matter what. There was always a good presence within the house. I crawled under the covers and let sleep take over me.

Tomorrow I would get answers and find Letty

But for now I thought, it's good to be back I'm this house again.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia POV

I woke up feeling refreshed, being in this house brought back so many memories it felt good to be home. I wish it was with the rest of my family but for right now I will take the feeling of contentment. The sun was shining through my window and I jumped out of bed and went downstairs to see if there was any edible cereal left in the cupboard. I forgot to get food so let's hope cereal doesn't go bad...I opened a cupboard and pulled out a bowl my hand must've bumped another dish because before I could stop it another bowl came crashing down and smashing.

Letty POV

I was sleeping in mine and Dom's old bed peacefully until I was awoken by the sound of glass smashing.

"What the fuck" I whispered. I reached into the nightstand where Dom kept a knife, I grabbed it and slowly walked downstairs. I was nearing the corner of the kitchen and I definitely heard someone in there. I peeked around the corner and saw a woman's back, she was facing the sink, I couldn't see her face but there was something familiar about her. I walked closer to the woman who was still oblivious that I was there. My knee hit the table causing it to move and the woman to scream and turn around.

"Mia?" I asked quietly and surprised

"Letty?" She whispered

She walked up to me looking me up and down before pulling me into a hug. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"What are you doing here Mi?"

"Cosmo" I looked at her confused.

"I saw you on the cover of Cosmo magazine, what is going on Letty?" I started to worry that maybe Dom saw it too.

"Dom hasn't seen it, and no I haven't told him, he has no idea I'm here, now start talking." She said answering my silent question.

I sat at the table with her and explained everything, I told her how I got to where I am today and what my life has been like. Why I didn't contact them.

"You guys really had no idea? I mean I kind of wanted to be in the public eye in hopes that one day you guys would notice."

"Letty, we had no idea. Dom went, well he went pretty crazy when he heard you were dead. He tore up half of Europe to avenge your death. He cried a lot." Hearing that broke my heart, I never wanted to be the one to cause him pain.

"He's not the same Let, he's broken. I get why you did it, but I never thought you'd be the one to back down either."

"I wasn't, but you don't understand Mia seeing that sick fuck hold a gun to Dom's head was the worst feeling I have ever felt in my entire life. Sometimes you need to put your own ego behind you to protect the ones you love. I had to stop thinking I was invincible because one slip up and Dom, you, and Brian were dead. I could not be the one responsible for your guys' death. I had to protect him and you. I know you are going to say we would've figured it out but Mia it's not that simple. If you got a video like that of Brian you would have done the same thing I did." She nodded at me in agreeance.

"I'm sorry you've been here alone Let"

"Hey, it's not your fault Mi, I'm a tough girl you know that."

"You may be tough, but I also know you."

"And what does that mean?" I smirked at her

"No matter how tough you are Letty you are still a woman. I know how lovey dovey you and Dom got when you thought it was just the two of you, I know all about your date nights, and how much you love to cuddle, and how two had your little looks you gave each other, I know that broke you." I had tears in my eyes because it was true, I loved and missed all of that so much.

She hugged me sensing I needed it, and she was right I did.

"How about we go get some breakfast the cereal here is stale." Mia suggested.

"Yeah, just give me a minute and we can go."

I went upstairs and changed into white shorts and a button up denim shirt with slip on sneakers. I came back downstairs grabbed my sunglasses and my ball cap.

"Ready?"

"Jeez, you look good" Mia said looking at me

"Shut up" I laughed.

We jumped in my car and drove to a little restaurant in Venice and sat outside at a little cafe. We talked and ordered our food, it felt so good to laugh with her again.

"Oh my god can I have your autograph?" A girl asked approaching our table

"Can I too!" Her friend asked.

I looked at Mia who had a look of amusement on her face.

"Yeah, sure, whats your names?" I signed a napkin for each of the girls and word must've got out because 5 minutes later there were paparazzi surrounding the fence of the outdoor cafe.

_"Letty, do you always do coke?"_ One rude paparazzi asked.

_"How long have you and Paris been friends for?"_

_"Do you do coke together?" _Another asked.

_"Do you think you have a problem?"_

Mia looked at me with that Mia look we were all scared of.

"Let's go, please." I said giving her the look of I will explain later.

Flashes were everywhere around Mia and I, I kept a hand blocking my face and looked down pushing past the paparazzi.

_"Are you and Zac still hooking up?"_

_"How does he feel about you doing coke?"_

"Will you guys back off! You're so fucking rude." I snapped

_"Letty"_

_"Letty"_

_"Letty"_

_"Letty"_

_"Letty" _They all yelled, followed by questions but I ignored them.

We finally made it into my car and I tried pulling out but was blocked by paps. I honked my horn to get them to move and they didn't so I proceeded to drive slowly making them move.

Once we were on the highway she questioned, I knew it was coming.

"What the fuck was that all about."

"They just want my pictures, you know they sell it and make money off of..."

"Cut the shit Letty you know what I'm talking about"

"Look, it's not a big deal Mia, people do it once and a while, it just makes you I don't know. I just don't think of the pain anymore."

"Pain, that's bullshit Letty and you know it! What the fuck would Dom say if he knew you were doing coke Letty, huh? What would Dom say!"

"Why does everyone ask me what Dom thinks! What about me huh! I don't know what Dom thinks Mia! He's not here, I don't know! I don't have a life with him anymore, I'm no longer is problem!"

"What has gotten into you, you know exactly what Dom would say, and if you want to see him again I would smarten up, and you can be a bitch to me all you want but I am sure as hell not backing down to this."

"I can't see him again Mia, do you get that! I will never see my husband again!" I cried

She stopped talking till we got back to the house. Once we were back Mia got out and slammed the door shut and walked into the house.

"Here we go" I muttered walking into the house behind her.

"I think being in this fantasy life has made you lose your fucking mind Letty!"

"Fantasy? Fantasy Mia, you are high! I have not been living a fantasy! I have been living in hell! I have been without my husband for two fucking years! Do you even understand that pain!" I cried

"Doesn't mean you go off and start doing cocaine!"

"Exactly Letty this is the dumbest thing you could have done!" Olivia said

"Yes, the dumbest! You really fucked up Letty" Mia said

"Who are you?" Mia asked looking over at Olivia who let herself in

"Olivia, who the hell are you?"

"Mia, Letty's sister"

"Ah, well nice to meet you. Finally someone who understands this girl's attitude besides me." Mia laughed and shook Olivia's hand

"Can you both shut up, please! I know I fucked up, can we move on!" I said to the new friends.

"No, we can't move on this will always be around forever Letty. Cut this shit out now before you completely fuck yourself."

"Why are you here Liv?" I asked tired of arguing

"Well, you've been asked to perform at the Teen Choice Awards, this is a big deal Letty they almost pulled the offer back because of this little stunt but they are giving you a shot to deny it and be a role model. Don't give me this I can't sing bullshit, they have auto tune if you're shitty and they already have written the songs for you and it's one of the songs you did in this new movie."

"But.."

"No buts Letty you're doing this"

"Fine" I said, not for the attention, but I was going to put my voice out there for young girls. I wanted to help, I felt it was Karma. I had to change my karma and do it for someone else.

"When is it?" I asked

"In a month and a half, in two weeks you will learn the routine and do some recording. The song in the movie is already a hit so don't worry."

"Mia?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Dom?"

"Rio, why?"

"I'm going to bring my husband home and fix this."

**Next Letty goes to Rio, how does she fix it and get Dom back?**


	7. Chapter 7

Letty POV

I didn't know how I was going to get Dom back, I didn't want this sick fuck knowing I was going to find him. But, I also thought if he did know I was going to come after him and he will not be breathing.

"I need a disguise of some sort" I said

"And what are you thinking platinum blonde barbie?" Mia laughed.

"Yes, actually. No on would suspect anything." I said suddenly having an idea.

Dom POV

"Brian, where the fuck is Mia"

"Shes uh with Rosa."

"No, shes not I just saw Rosa and Vince together so start talking."

"She look, Dom shes safe ok"

"Brian." I said sternly

"I can't tell you yet Dom"

"Brian you will tell me now or I swear to god, these pardons that Hobbs offered me are thrown out"

"Look, Dom I want..Wait, pardons? What the fuck are you talking about Dom!"

"I've been doing some side jobs and each one has been to help Hobbs."

"The cop, the fucken cop that tried to ruin all of us! That is who you trusted! Have you lost your fucking mind Dom, you've done some pretty Dom shit, but this, this is at the top."

"Brian will you shut up for 2 minutes, he may be a cop but they aint all bad. Look at you"

"Hobbs is different Dom"

"Yeah he is, he helped us and I helped him. Whats done is done. Now you tell me where Mia is, now?"

"Look, I don't want you getting mad or getting your hopes up"

"Brian"

"She thought she saw Letty..."

"What...What do you mean she thinks she saw Letty, is that sme sick joke Brian"

"Dom, I'm serious. Mia went to LA to find her because she saw.."

"WHAT! YOU LET HER GO!"

"Dom, I really think Letty is alive."

"Why, why do you guys think this!"

I watched Brian walk off to his and Mias room, he came back with something in his hands.

"Because, because of this." He said handing me a magazine. I flipped it over and was met with shock.

"What is this" I whispered

"Mia, got it at a store. It just came out, she needed to see for herself but didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"I'm going to get her"

"You don't have a pardon yet, don't break it a month before you get it Dom"

"Brian, this is Letty. This is my wife I need to understand what the fuck is going on. Why she is on a magazine.."

"Mia is coming back tomorrow let her explain it all to you."

I nodded my head and made my way to my room with a million thoughts running through my mind.

Letty POV

"You ready?" Mia asked me

"I don't know. I'm scared, excited,nervous all at the same time" I flipped my fake blonde hair out of my face and kept my sunglasses down, thankfully no one recognized me.

'Flight 2492 is now boarding to Rio De Janiro' The woman announced

"Let's go" I said

I had gotten a fake name and so did Mia, we boarded the plane in first class in hopes of having a bit of prvacy.

"Can I get you a drink hunny?" The stewerdess asked.

"Jack and coke please"

"White wine" Mia asked

We got our drinks and I was nervously tapping my fingers and looking out at the windows, I was thinking. Does Dom even want to see me does he have someone else? I neve asked, but Mia never mentioned it. Mia wouldn't encourage me to go if he had someone else, right?

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine"

"Letty, talk to me whats wrong?"

"Does Dom have anyone else?" I blurted out

She looked at me like I was crazy then smiled. "No Let, just you. It's always been you."

I smiled at her answer and thought maybe I could use some sleep.

I slept on and off for a god 10-11 hours.

'Ladies and gentleman we are about to land in Rio De Janiro on behalf of Delta airlines we would like to thank yoou for flying with us today'

"Here goes nothing" I muttered.

We waited for our bags and I kept this itchy disgusting wig on. I could not wait for a shower. Mia and I drove down the streets of Rio, I looked at the beauty this place had to offer. Absolutley stunning. I was right, Rio was this time of year.

"The house is 20 minutes away" She said.

"Can we grab lunch first please, I'm starving"

"Let we can grab something at the house"

"I can't wait that long" She seemed to know what I was doing

"You can't avoid this Letty."

"I know I'm not trying to I just need to breathe for a second this is all happening so fast I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That he won't forgive me"

"Letty, my brother loves you he will."

"I hurt him Mia, I ruined him. I don't know if he can forgive me for this, can we please get lunch?"

"Fine" We pulled up to a little diner and spent about an hour there eating, talking and thinking.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"Honestly Mia, no." I wasn't going to run but I needed a night alone to think of what I was going to say.

"I'm getting a hotel for tonight."

"No, Letty. You need to come back with me"

"Mi, I need to think, alone."

"You need to get over it and face him"

"Mia I can't not right now. I need one night, please"

"Ugh, fine. But, I swear to God Letty if you don't show, I will hunt you down"

"I know you will. Thanks Mi"

"What are sisters for?"

She dropped me at the nearest hotel and I hugged her and walked in and booked at room.

"Ok, Mrs. Rodriguez your room is the 28th floor with a beautiful ocean view"

"Thank you" I said smiling at the man. I still couldn't give out my real name yet, not if Dom was still breathing.

Mia POV

I pulled up to the house and walked in. "Brian?"

"Mia, look I'm sorry, I had to tell.."

"MIA!" Doms voice echoed through the house.

"Brian! I told you not…"

"Mia, enough! My wife is alive and you kept that from me!"

"Dom, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was…"

"You did Mia! You know how much Letty means to me how could you do this to me!"

"Because Dom it's not all about you! Yeah sometimes it's about other people, instead of yelling at me why don't you ask how your wife is?"

I struck a nerve. He instantly backed down and look at the ground sadly.

"Is she ok?"

"Shes ok, she misses you" I watched him smile a bit

"Where is she, in the car?"

"Dom, if I tell you, you have to promise to leave her alone for tonight."

"Ok"

"Shes at the Westin Hotel."

"That super expensive one?"

"Yeah"

I didn't even have time to process this I was out the door with Mia yelling at me from behind telling me not to, but this was my wife.

Letty POV

I sat on my bed looking out the window, I can't wait to see Dom but I am scared. I just wish I could see him today but it's alot to take in. I stood out on the balcony getting some fresh air.

Dom POV

"Room for Mrs Letty Toretto?"

"Sorry sir, no one by that name is here."

"What abiut Letty Ortiz?"

"No sir."

Hmm think think think Dom. Rodriguez! That was her dads last name.

"Sorry I'm looking for Rodriguez"

"Ah yes sir, this is the room and you are?"

"Here husband, can you let me in?"

"Sure, but I need ID." I handed him my ID and walked to Lettys room the door was unlocked, I walked in and saw her. She was on the balcony looking out. I walked up behind her slowly and wrapped my hands around her waist.

Letty POV

It was really beautiful I wish I could share it with 'what the hell' I thought to myself feeling the hands grab me. I jumped slightly, but I knew those hands, I knew them really well.

Damn you Mia.

"Dom"

"Letty"


	8. Chapter 8

Dom POV

What is going on I thought I am standing in a hotel in Rio holding my wife who I thought was dead, I was so angry and so happy at the same time.

"Letty, what is going on."

"You know same old, hanging out enjoying the sun."

"Letty stop, you know what I'm talking about. Look at me" She slowly turned around and those big beautiful brown eyes looked at me filled with tears, I pulled her to me and held her tight. She was skinny, her face seemed to be guant, and her hip bones pertruded.

"Life has happened Dom, a lot has happened that you wouldn't understand."

"Try me baby"

I pulled her to me and made her sit on the bed, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the magazine she was gracefully covering.

"Start with this" She looked at me shocked.

"Where did you get that."

"It doesnt matter Letty, tell me what the hell is going on"

"Well...After you left I came back made a life for myself met a guy who wanted me in his movie, started acting more, became famous and thats it."

I was trying to process what she was telling me, obviously I would get more detail from her later but right now thats what I needed to know.

"What the fuck do you mean you're famous, so you're telling me you're out there partying it up and not giving a damn about me or Mia!"

"No, Dom thats not what I have been doing and fuck you for saying that!" She was angry but right now she didn't have a right to be.

"Oh fuck me! Thats cute Letty. I don't know what the fuck Hollywood life has done to your head but you better get it checked"

"You know nothing Dom! I got a video from some sick fuck standing above you while you slept with a gun to your head! He was going to kill you if I didn't stay away!"

"And you listened! Since when Letty! I don't understand." She started to cry, this wasn't Letty, this wasn't my wife. She never cried when I yelled at her, she just yelled louder. This woman in front of me is fragile and broken. What has happened to her, I wouldn't give up on her I needed to help her get back to who she was.

"Why did you leave me in the DR?"

"Because Letty, I was trying to protect you!"

"EXACTLY! I was trying to protect you Dom, I was just trying to protect you"

I pulled her in and hugged her, I was livid with her but I still loved her and she was still my wife. I know how badly she just needed to be held even if it was for a moment.

"Come back to LA with me."

"I can't, not yet. In a month we will have our pardons." I explained everything to her and she explained a bit more to me.

"Are you staying?" She asked me

"Only if you want me too."

She smiled at me and pulled the blankets back inviting me in.

"No sex" She told me

"I just want to lay next to you, no matter how mad I am at you"

I watched her fall asleep and I grabbed her phone since I didn't have one. I wasn't snooping through messages I didn't care about that, I went to google and searched her.

'Letty-Cocaine Cutie'

'Letty-Zac-Ashton The Love Triangle'

'Letty Pregnant'

Letty and Paris' Wild Night'

All of these articles popped up about her.

I figured the stuff about Zac and Ashton was bullshit but the cocaine one caught my attenion, there is a visible baggie in her pocket filled with white powder in it. If I find out she is doing cocaine, I don't know what I will do, I need water I need to think. What happened to my wife, the girl who was so strong, always gave people sass, stood up for herself and her friends and family, the one who never did drugs, who got oil under her fingernails. Where is that girl. I needed to ask her.

"Letty, Let wake up" I said shaking her gently

"Mmm, 5 more minutes"

"Now Letty"

"What"

"Are you doing coke" I asked her bluntly-We never shyed away from the truth before sure as hell wasn't going to to do that now.

Letty POV

Did he literally just say what I think he was saying.

"Excuse me, what did you just say" I said fully awake, I planned on denying it as long as I could.

"I didn't stutter Letty" He threw my phone on the bed landing in front of me I picked it up and looked at what he say.

"You looked at my phone!"

"Cut the shit Letty, you never cared before, now tell me are you doing fucking coke!" He yelled at me

"Can you stop"

"Letty!" Now he was really yelling.

"Ok! Yes, I have fucking tried it, will you lay off!" I stood up and walked to the bathroom slamming the door. I dropped down on the floor and cried. This isn't me.

"Letty, open the door" He yelled banging on the door.

I didn't respond I just cried more.

"Letty!"

"Go away Dom"

"Letty, please" He spoke softly, I just didn't want to face him. I know I did really fucked up things I just didn't want to face him. He was the one person I didn't ever want to dissapoint.

"I just don't want you looking at me right now ok"

"Babe, I just want you to talk to me. I want to help you, I just don't understand what is going on with you."

I slowly opened the door letting him in, he walked in and sat in front of me.

"Why Letty?"

"It wasn't an instant thing, a friend of mine said to try it to take the edge off, I wasn't going to but I had been crying all night because it was our 13th anniversary and I was without you, everything seemed to hit me at that time, I wasn't with you. I didn't have my husband. So I tried it and it helped me avoid thinking of us for a minute"

"I want to say it's ok, but Letty it's not. This isn't some small thing Letty, it's a big deal."

"I know" I held my head down. I felt Dom pull me into his lap.

"We got a lot to work on, but Im willing to try if you will"

"I don't deserve you being nice to me right now"

"Letty, we made a vow to eachother and I promised you that I will always love you, doesn't mean I'm not pissed, I'm fucking livid, but I still love you."

"When you come back to LA you're in for a big surprise."

"How so?"

"My life isn't the same, it's a whole new world."

**I have redone this chapter so many times still not feling the best about it. But, it is what it is, things will get more dramatic in upcoming chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Posting before because I will receive a ton of reviews saying you messed up the song, why is it Ariana Grande? Why is Letty doing this? You're writing sucks. This isn't believable, yes, I have heard it all. If you don't like it don't read it to comment how bad it is hah simple. I know it is different than most of you are used to but please remember this is a FANFICTION. Letty will start to be her normal self again, just trying to get in the parts first to piece her together. Those who do enjoy it I hope you like this chapter, its long because of the lyrics! Please read and review! :)**

Letty POV

I have been in Rio for 2 days with Dom, I tried to explain to him what was going on but I couldn't, it was weird to say out loud. He wanted to go to breakfast which I agreed to, I didn't think anything of it. We left the hotel and walked down the street together.

"Letty, can I have a picture?" A couple of teenage girls asked me, Dom looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, sure" I said smiling, I stood between the two girls and smiled for the camera.

"Thank you!" The ran off,

"Oh my god Letty! Can we have you're autograph!"

"Can I get one too!"

"Can I get a picture?" A group of people asked me, I smiled and accepted looking over at Dom who was obviously having a tough time trying to absorb all of this, I get it, cause I did too.

After the people got their pictures and autographs we walked along silently, and not a comfortable silence. I went to grab his hand and I held it but he didn't hold mine back.

We got to the restaurant and sat in a table in the back.

"The waffles look good." I said trying to break the silence, he wasn't having it.

"Stop Letty, so thats what your life is now?"

"Kinda"

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Well I do work Dom, I don't just take pictures with people all day."

"Right"

I didn't have energy to fight with him right now, and to be honest I didn't want to say the wrong thing and lose him again even though it was my fault. Well his too, but I blamed myself a lot.

"So how's work been?" I asked him

"Fine"

"Good"

The rest of breakfast was silent, we ate and walked back to the hotel together.

"I'm sorry, I just I'm not used to this, and the fact that people here know about you and I didn't I guess we were really out of the loop" Dom sad

"I know, and I'm sorry, I don't want to pressure you with any of this either I just.."

"Letty, what happened? Why do you act like you I don't know like bow down to me?"

"I don't, I'm sorry you think..."

"STOP LETTY!"

"What?" I asked him confused and a little sad

"Stop apologizing, fight me, stand up to me tell me to fuck off something, where's that girl?"

"She's gone Dom"

"Nah baby, she ain't gone. I still see her in your eyes."

"A lot has happened"

"I know"

"I'll show you a bit more of this crazy life when you get there."

"When do you have to go?"

"Two days"

We spent the next two days together, trying to forget about the new lives we both had. It was nice for a while, to just forget about the responsibilities we both held.

Dom drove me to the airport and kissed me goodbye.

"I'll see you in 3 weeks"

"3 weeks baby" I said kissing him again.

I was on the first class flight back home and I was happy and sad. I felt a lot of emotions right now. I slept while I could on the flight because I knew I had a busy schedule coming up, and a surprise for Dom.

"Letty! You're back!" Olivia said meeting me at the airport.

"You're cheerful"

"Yeah, because now I can do my job let's go you got rehearsals for the Teen Choice Awards."

"How exciting" I said sarcastically.

I met with the choreographers and the other artists I was performing with, I thought that this was a great idea to surprise Dom with. He will be shocked but maybe it will open his eyes to see what my life is like now.

I got up on stage with Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande to rehearse the opening number for the show.

Ariana sang her part then came mine, then out came Nicki. they finished their parts and then I had to sing pieces of a couple other songs that I sang in the movie, for promotion. The whole performance would be about 9 minutes long and I was scared as hell.

3 weeks and Dom, Mia, Brian, Vince, and Vince wife Rosa would all be here, and I had to impress.

* * *

3 weeks later

Dom POV

"Freedom" I said getting off the plane with my family in LA, Letty said she would meet us at the house later, I was a little disappointed to not see her right away, but we had shit to work on.

We got to the house and began to unpack it felt good being back in our home, I instantly went to mine and Lettys bedroom. It looked like no on lived here.. Where did Letty live? Before I could look around more I heard the door open and felt a small body hug me from behind.

"Hi baby" Letty said kiss my back

I turned around to face her and smiled kissing her lips

"Hi babe, god I missed you"

"I got a surprise for you" She smiled

"And what would that be, I said pulling her closer to me"

She reached in to her back pocket and pulled out 5 plastic cards on lanyards.

"Whats this?" I asked looking at her confused

"VIP Passes for the award show tonight"

"Oh, uh thanks" I said rubbing the back of my head not sure how to feel about the gift

"I got my hair and makeup guy coming here in a bit to get us ready"

"Ok, well I guess I'll be waiting for you" I said kissing her and walking downstairs.

Letty POV

He walked away and now I really felt bad. I really had to make tonight good.

I heard someone knock on the door and Dom say "Shes upstairs" and as if on que my team burst through the door with dresses hair and makeup.

I was getting my hair curled lightly and had makeup being applied to my face, I heard the door open and I smiled thinking it was Dom, but I opened my eyes and saw it was Mia.

"Oh hey Mi"

"Wow, this is insane Let"

"Yeah, it's different" I said with a chuckle

"These are like super expensive dresses and Jimmy Choos Letty, you are one lucky bitch"

"You know that we are the same size right? And there are many shoe and dress options for both of us" We were silent for a couple minutes while she looked through the designer gowns

"Not like I want to wear these anyways so take your pick Mia"

"Theres the Letty I know" I just smiled at her and she said she would be right back.

Dom POV

"Dom?" I heard my sister say

"Yeah" I said with a stressed tone, I was sitting on the couch with my head down.

"Hey, she will be back to our old Letty soon, stop worrying brother"

"If she doesn't Mi, what if this is the life she wants more and not us"

"I can't say because I know Letty, you know Letty. She will come to her senses. She went through a lot too Dom she doesn't know what is going on in her head. Shes trying to be independent and figure herself out.

"I can't lose her again Mi"

"Then stick by her and remind her who she really is"

"Thanks Mi"

"Well why the fuck are they not here then!" I heard Letty yell from upstairs

"We had a set time, I have press at 3 o clock for 2 hours then the dinner then photo ops at 6 and show starts at 7, I cannot be late!"

When did Letty become this woman?

I forgot all that when I see her approach the top of the stairs, my god she was beautiful she wore a knee length strapless purple dress with her hair down and paired with black and silver strappy heels.

"You look beautiful Let" I said looking at her stunned, she never dressed like this. I was impressed.

We all got ready to match Lettys attire. The car came to pick us up and I rested my hand on Lettys thigh after I noticed her nervous expression.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just nervous."

We arrived at the location they said they have to let Letty out first and they would bring us in through the side.

"Meet you inside babe" She said kissing me before leaving the car. I looked at her walk the blue carpet waving and smiling to fans, taking pictures, signing autographs.

"Letty over here"

"Letty over the shoulder"

"Letty to the right please"

"Over here Letty"

I listened to people scream her name while she posed and smiled, this was so different, this wasn't Letty. I kept saying that but I didn't know how to fix a situation that she may not want to fix.

Once we got in we were sat in the front row with Letty on the outside, the lights were dimmed, there were celebrities everywhere.

"Let this is so cool how did you get us in the front row" Vince said.

"Shh, shows starting" She said.

Some small brunette girl came out singing,

_She got a body like an hour glass_  
_But I can give it to you all the time_  
_She got a booty like a Cadillac_  
_But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

_(You've been waiting for that..._  
_Step on up swing your bat)_  
_See anybody could be bad to you,_  
_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

_Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
_Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_  
_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_  
_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_  
_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

Then all of the sudden the music cut down and the spotlight that was once on the girl named Ariana Grande had now moved towards Letty and then I heard a girl sing.

_She might've let you hold her hand in school_  
_But I'm a show you how to graduate_  
_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk_  
_Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)_

We all instantly turned toward Letty who was singing the second part of the song, what the fuck was going on I thought. Her dress was pulled of and she had a different outfit underneath, she looked at me for the next part and made her way past us and up on the stage with the other girl.

_(Okay you've got a very big shhh,_  
_Mouth but don't say a thing)_  
_See anybody could be good to you,_  
_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

_Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
_Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_  
_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_  
_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_  
_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

Nicki Minaj came out and started to sing more of the song that Letty and the other girl sang. What the fuck, I heard Vince say.

_(You know what, girls?_  
_Let me show you how to do.)_  
_It's Myx Moscato_  
_It's friends in the bottle_  
_It's Nicki full throttle_  
_It's all, all_  
_Swimming in the grotto_  
_We winning in the lotto_  
_We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to_  
_Kidding so good_  
_This drippin' on wood_  
_Get a ride in the engine that could go_  
_Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it_  
_Queen Nicki dominate, prominate_  
_It's me, Letty, and Ari_  
_If they test me they sorry_  
_Riders umph like Harley_  
_Then pull off in this Ferrari_  
_If he hangin' we bangin'_  
_Phone rangin', he slangin'_  
_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_

The music stopped and the other girl's disappeared leaving Letty on stage alone with just the dancers. The lights went out again and flames appeared on stage part of the act and Letty sang again, this time alone.

_If you want it, take it_  
_I should've said it before_  
_Tried to hide it, fake it_  
_I can't pretend anymore_

_I only wanna die alive_  
_Never by the hands of a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_  
_Now that I've become who I really am_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_  
_I'm stronger than I've been before_  
_This is the part when I break free_  
_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_You were better, deeper_  
_I was under your spell_  
_Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe_  
_On the highway to hell, yeah_

_I only wanna die alive_  
_Never by the hands of a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_  
_Now that I've become who I really am_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_  
_I'm stronger than I've been before_  
_This is the part when I break free_  
_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_It was lethal_  
_It was fatal_  
_In my dreams it felt so right_  
_But I woke up every time_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_  
_I'm stronger than I've been before_  
_This is the part when I break free_  
_'Cause I can't resist it no more _

I watched as Letty did the dance skillfully, I never knew she could move like that. I knew she could dance but this was something else, she danced and sang to the song. I should be been proud and smiling, but I wasn't smiling. I was proud of her but not for the reason I should be, she is having fun while we thought she was dead. I was hurt, and I felt I had every right to be.

The music died done once again, and Letty was surrounded by dancers for about a minute and the music started up again but slowly then she sang again when the dancers moved she was in a long red dress that looked stunning on her.

_Tell me something I need to know_  
_Then take my breath and never let it go_  
_If you just let me invade your space_  
_I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment I bite my lip_  
_Baby, in that moment you'll know this is_  
_Something bigger than us and beyond bliss_  
_Give me a reason to believe it_

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_  
_And if you really need me, you got to love me harder_  
_Baby, love me harder_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Love me, love me, love me,_  
_Harder, harder, harder_

A guy walked out on stage and up to Letty placing a hand on her hip, I don't know if this is all part of the "act" but I was furious now, she smiled and didn't move his hand while he sang pulling her closer.

_I know your motives and you know mine_  
_The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_  
_If you know about me and choose to stay_  
_Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment you bite your lip_  
_When I get you moaning you know it's real_  
_Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_  
_I'll make it feel like the first time_

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)_  
_And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Love me, love me, love me,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Harder, harder, harder,_

_So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)_  
_You got to try, try, try again, yeah._  
_So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)_  
_I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again_

_Love me, love me, love me_  
_(Just a little bit, harder, harder, baby)_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Harder, harder, harder. _

I thought she was finally done as fireworks went off and she stood there waving but I was wrong she had changed yet again into short shorts and a tight top.

"Let me here you guys come on!" She said jumping around on stage the music started and the crows went even wilder than they had been before. Everyone reaching up to touch her hands to get a glimpse of my wife.

_Hey baby even though I hate ya!_  
_I wanna love ya_  
_I want you!_  
_And even though I can't forgive you_  
_I really want ta_  
_I want you!_

_Tell me, tell me baby_  
_Why can't you leave me?_  
_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_  
_I gotta have it_  
_I want you!_

_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got_

She started to do this dance which must've been popular because people in the audience copied her movements and went crazy during this certain part of the dance.

_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got one less, one less problem_  
_One less problem without ya_  
_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got one less, one less problem_

_I know you're never gonna wake up_  
_I gotta give up_  
_But it's you!_  
_I know I shouldn't ever call back_  
_Or let you come back_  
_But it's you!_  
_Every time you touch me_  
_And say you love me_  
_I get a little bit breathless_  
_I shouldn't want it_  
_But it's you!_

How sweet, she is saying, sorry she is 'singing' how she shouldn't want me. I have to get out of here somehow.

_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got_

_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got!_ _One less problem without ya!_

Iggy Azalea came out and started to rap her part, I had no idea who this girl was either, but during her part Letty came back down to the floor she looked at me and smiled, all I could do was frown, she wanted me to be happy about this. She is saying she has one less problem without me.

_It's Iggy Iggs!_  
_Uh!_  
_What you got?_  
_Smart money bettin'_  
_I'll be better off without you_  
_In no time_  
_I'll be forgettin' all about you_  
_You saying that you know_  
_But I really really doubt you_  
_Understand my life is easy_  
_When I ain't around you_  
_Iggy Iggy_  
_To biggie to be here stressin'_  
_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_  
_More than I love your presence_  
_And the best thing now_  
_Is probably for you to exit_  
_I let you go_  
_Let you back_  
_I finally learned my lesson!_  
_No half-stepping_  
_Either you want it or you just playin'_  
_I'm listening to you knowin'_  
_I can't believe what you're sayin'_  
_There's a million you's baby boo_  
_So don't be dumb_  
_I got 99 problems_  
_But you won't be one_  
_Like what!_

_One less, one less problem_  
_One less, one less problem_

She sang her part again, she sounded amazing, but this was all too much we needed to talk.

_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got (I've got)_

_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_

Cheers, fireworks, flames, smoke, screaming, crying, confetti was all happening for her while she finished her songs.

**More of the awards in the next chapter, you will see Dom struggle more with this and Letty m**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to warn you ahead of time this will not be a chapter just a repsonse to the reviews. I understand what everyone is saying and where you're coming from I truly do. For the first reviewer, I apologize that you cannot unread it, not my intnetion to make you dislike something so much you wish you never read it. Secondly, I know some of the grammer is bad I am also in the middle of finals and write these at about midnight so I apolgize for not properly editing them as well as I should, my mistkae and I take responsibility for that. I have been trying to understand and take into consideration where the readers are coming from and I try to fit that into my stories, this one in particular was harder for me to change the story line completley as Jen, the reviewer who asked me to write this story wanted it this way. If it was my idea it woould ahve been done differently but I liked her ideas and want to try and write her idea out not thinking how much of a differance this would truly be. The song was my idea, it was the only ones that came to my mind at the time. I can assure you I am not a prepubescent 13 year old girl, I am actually 22 and a third year at uni. I also don't have a fantasy of being a singer or actress haha although I wouldn't turn it down if that ever happened, you make tons of cash! I don't exactly know how the whole process works of performing on those kind of shows, or making movies I don't exactly know the progression, I should have researched that more! It shocked me about my writing skills as I always thought I was good haha, I always get A's on my essays I do, but I guess it is different. I will be making Letty more herself in upcoming chapters if you want to continue reading that is. I do apologize if my story offended anyone, and I do take reviews seriously, so what I do ask is if someone wants to help me and maybe review my chapters before I post them I would be more than willing to get your email and send them to you for your input first!**

**T answer questions, Dom left Letty in the DR, when Letty went back to LA, Mia was gone too and she was left alone in LA with no contact with Mia, or Dom. She looked for them but got nothing, then she got the text of the video of someone holding a gun to Doms head. She got scared and backed off to keep him safe. She was discovered and became famoous, again I don't know the whole process of becoming famous. She took it so she could have extra money, but because she knew that whoever was after Dom was telling him she was dead she didn't want him hurt more so she wanted to be in the public to show him she was alive so he could feel good-I know, it would never happen he tore up half the country for her, trust me I know! **

**I am serious thugh, if anyone would like to help me edit my stories before I post them, please PM me or to the two guest reviewers, you seemed to understand my faults so message me if you can, and if you want to help to improve this story (and my others if they suck!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**First and foremost, I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all of their kind words, as well as the ones who provided critic. I will try and work at it more. Thankyou and to those of you who enjoy it, keep enjoying it! xo**

Dom POV

I watched Letty walk off the stage and come back out to us, I tried to smile at her but I know she could tell that there was something wrong.

"Surprise." She said trying to smile and not fight with me

"That it is" I said looking into her big brown eyes, the eyes that once held so much strength and attitude, and love. Now all I see is scared, and nervous, but I still see the love in her eyes and that gives me hope that we can work through this.

The awards went on and I held Lettys hand clapping at the performances that went on. Next on stage was that bottled blonde Paris Hampton, or Hiltop, Hilton-Whatever her name was, she walked along the stage with Kate Hudson, and some guy named Zac Efron.

"This next category is one that Zac over here is very comfortable in" Kate said jokingly nudging Zac.

"It is a part of Paris' famous catchphrase" Zac said

"And everyone in this category is already so hot" Paris said in that annoying voice she had.

"The nominees for Choice Hottie are," Kate read

"Meagan Fox" we clap

"Taylor Swift" we clap again.

"Selena Gomez" again, we clapped.

"And Letty" cla... 'wait what' I thought looking over at Letty who had a shy smile on her face.

"And the winner for choice hottie is..."

"LETTY!" All three of them yelled into the mic, I watched Letty stand up in shock, kissing my cheek and walked along touching the hands of fans who reached out for her. This was all so surreal, why did she want this life? I didn't understand it.

I watched her kiss Paris on the cheek and hug-they must've really been friends, she kissed and hugged Kate Hudson, then Zac pulled her in and kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. Why was she letting him? Why was she looking at him like that? I watched her kiss his cheek and accept the surf board trophy and step up to the mic.

"Oh my god, this is the coolest thing ever, can I actually surf on this?" She joked

"This is an insane category, truly it is" She laughs clearly nervous

"This was something I didn't expect to even be nominated in, growing up I was always the tomboy, I still am. It is an honour to be told that you are a 'hottie' but to me being hot, sexy and beautiful all comes from confidence, my confidence I owe so much to my husband." She pointed at me and looked at me lovingly, I know she was being honest which made my heart beat, but I also know she was saying this as a way of getting on my good side for the 'surprise' she gave us tonight.

"My husband always makes me feel so beautiful, not by saying it but he makes me feel it, he's the reason I can stumble so fearlessly is because I know he is always there. I was always hard headed, and he broke my wall down allowing me to show him my flaws and he accepted me for every single one of them and to me that is the most beautiful thing anyone could ever do. So this award really goes to my husband who made me feel so beautiful." Everyone clapped as she walked off laughing with Paris Hilton.

She came back out and sat with us yet again, she won a couple more awards and after that we left. She posed for a couple more pictures and signed some autographs for fans. We all climbed in the car in silence till Letty broke that.

"So you guys enjoy it?"

"Uh yeah, it was cool Let" Mia said

"Letty you looked hot!" Vince said

"It was fun" Said Rosa

I hadn't said anything because I didn't know what to say.

"Dom? Did you enjoy it?" She asked me her eyes pleading me.

"Yeah, you looked beautiful. Was a big eye opener."

"So we're going to an after party" Letty said

I didn't especially want to but I also wanted to keep an eye on her and I wanted to see who she was with now.

Later at Hyde Night Club

"Letty, over here!" Paris Hilton said. Please tell me we're not sitting with her and her friends...I spoke too soon. Letty grabbed my hand and pulled me to that table.

"Hey babe" She said while they hugged. Babe? When did Letty every say that?

They sat down and she introduced me to everyone, I ordered a Corona and listened to their mindless conversations. Seriously mindless.

"So, I told Mike that if he doesn't get me a new Louie Vuitton, were over" one girl said.

"Girl you deserve it, I mean you made him dinner" was the other idiot's response, how can Letty listen to this.

Letty took 1 shot, 2 shots, 3 shots, 4 shots with the group. The she ordered double rum and cokes, she's getting a little wild.

"Let, can we talk for a sec?" I asked her pulling her arm lightly.

"Yeah, baby, let's go talk" She said winking and in a high pitch voice. I've seen this side of her, but usually in the privacy of our own home and with us on good terms.

We stood up and walked over to a corner so I could talk to her and ask her to slow down, because we all know she'd castrate me if I did it in front of her so-called 'friends'

"You maybe wanna slow down there, or we should head home." I suggested.

"Nooo, I don't want to" She slurred

"Let, I don't see this night ending well"

"And I don't think I asked for your permission" There's that sass I love, I had to stop myself from smiling.

"Letty, everyone here is shit faced, you don't need to be too."

"Again, Toretto, I. did. not. ask. your. permission." She said sounding each word out.

"Letty why are you being so damn difficult?" I was getting annoyed now.

"Why did you leave me in the DR, huh, tell me baby?" She said saying baby sarcastically.

"Letty, we're not talking about that here."

"Then we're not talking, come sit back and enjoy we will go soon" She said walking off grabbing my arm.

"Letty! Let's go, NOW."

"Dom, I will not say it again, we're not leaving." Normally she would tell me to go and she would stay, not like I would ever do that, but I knew she didn't want me to go because she feared I wouldn't come back. That was my fault, I had to spend the rest of our lives making that up to her. I was going to tell her to stay and I'll go hoping reverse psychology would kick in and she would come with me but I don't know now.

"Fine, you stay. I'm leaving" The look in her eyes broke my heart. This really backfired.

"No, please don't go just stay with me." Tried to not let those sad eyes get to me so I looked down and said no.

"No Letty, you do what you want" I walked away letting her stand there, I wasn't actually leaving, I stood by the door to watch her to see if she was going to grab her stuff and say goodbye and go outside where I would be waiting for her to take her home. I would never leave her again. But, what I saw not only shocked me but broke my heart. She sat down with her friends with tears in her eyes, she let the fakes laugh go while pulling at Paris' arm. She never cried in public. I watched as both girls hid their heads as the turned around. I couldn't see what they were doing, I was assuming she was telling her what happened. I continued to watch her hoping she would get up soon but it has now been 10 minutes. I watched Lettys sad face turn into a happy one, I watch as that Zac guy walked over to them. He greeted everyone but I saw the way he looked at Letty, he had an extremely pissed off look on his face and I watched as Letty hid her face, what was going on I thought.

I continued to watch on as Zac pulled her arm up, I was about to grab this guy off of her but I watched from a far seeing what she would do. They were arguing that much was obvious, then he grabbed her and pulled her towards my direction near the exit. I could see them yelling but couldn't hear them until they got closer.

"What the fuck are you doing Letty! You told me you were giving this shit up!" Zac yelled at her.

"Don't give me shit Zac, he left me again, so yeah I am going to fucking do it because I don't have to think about him until YOU had to fucking remind me, now let go of me!" She yelled back, what was she doing.

They were right behind me but couldn't see me when they were outside, they started to whisper, I could still hear.

"Let, I love you, you know that. I care about you and you can get mad at me all you want but doing coke doesn't make you forget about him, give him a break this is all new."

"Give him a break, of really! The man that left me just left me again, so if I want to do a couple lines to make me forget him for a second I will."

I heard enough, she was doing cocaine. AGAIN. This was done, I don't care what she says, she needs help and I am the only one to do that, I walked out from behind the wall and picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder.

"Dom?" She asked with tears in her eyes, a mixture of shock and sadness.

"We're going" She tried to argue with me trying to give me that famous Letty Ortiz attitude but before I could shut that down Zac jumped in.

"Letty, I will tell security to not let you in, go home we will talk tomorrow."

"You suck" she said to him

We walked to my car and I opened the door and strapped her in. Most of the car ride was silent then I looked over at her who looked down at her lap.

"You came back"

"I never left, I wasn't ever going to leave you Letty."

"Then why did you?"

"I was trying to protect you Letty, I was a mess without you."

"Sure" She mumbled under her breath, I decided to let it go and not fight over something small we had bigger issues.

"I thought I was making the right decision, but when I was told that you died I felt that I died too, that someone ripped my heart and soul out of my body. I left to protect you and I couldn't" I told her sadly.

"I don't blame you for that Dom, I can protect myself. I blame you for leaving, as childish as you may think it sounds, it was a childish move to leave Dom and I blame you for leaving, that was your choice, not mine. I will forgive you for it one day but you have to prove it to me."

The rest of the ride was silent, when we got home I pulled her to me and kissed her my way of silently telling her that we will get through this.

She looked up at me and pulled me back for another kiss, her way of thanking me. For the first time since having her back I truly felt things were going to be ok. We stayed up and watched a movie until we fell asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed and that this is a bit stronger. Read and Review, xo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dom POV

I woke up with Letty curled next to me, I was so happy to have her back but I needed to know what else was going on with her. I snuck out of bed quietly and made my way to my laptop. The only way to help her was to figure out what she was doing. I opened up 'google' and typed in her name. I mentally hit myself for not doing this before. The articles I saw before with the love triangle popped up and her doing coke came up again, I dug a little deeper to find more info, I found some videos of her and watched them. Some were paparazzi videos of photographers following her but there was a couple that caught my eye.

'Letty Meltdown! AND married!' I clicked it and saw a video of her talking to that guy Zac again in what looked like a hotel room party with other guests, someone there must've filmed this with their phone. I saw her crying, she never cried, that broke my heart seeing her so empty and broken and I caused that.

"I hate this, I don't want to be here, I want my husband back Zac. I just want him back I don't want to live without him, it's too painful. I don't want this!"

"Then let's go" Zac said pulling her out of there, I need to properly meet this guy and thank him. He really seemed to keep an eye out for her and I put my jealousy aside and really appreciated him.

"Let, you ok girl?"

"Where you going babe?"

"Letty, we need pictures!"

"Can everyone just leave me alone!" She cried and ran off.

She was hurting more than I thought was possible.

Next video, this one surprised me.

'Letty, Eating Disorder?'

"Letty, you need to eat it's been 4 days!" Her friend said

"Kate! Leave me alone! I am fine ok, I have a shoot coming up and I gotta look my best, you know that!"

"Starving yourself isn't the answer, I know you're going through a lot but you seriously need to eat." Her friend scolded her

How did people get these videos? Why wasn't she eating? Jesus there was so much more going on than I knew.

I made her breakfast because I wanted to see if she ate it, she was eating from what I saw but I wanted to be sure.

20 minutes later I was upstairs and shaking her lightly.

"Wake up lazy"

"No" She mumbled, she as always cute in the morning, always a pouty little child.

"Letty, now or I will count to 5" I joked with her.

"No"

"1,2,3,4,4 and a half, 4 and a quarter, 4 and two quarters, 4 an..."

"5 Dominic, still not getting up. And you can't make me"

"Is that a challenge"

"No, a fact." I bent down and started to tickle her knowing she would wake.

"Dooooom, noooo please!" She laughed and squirmed

"Good morning" I said smiling down at her

"Good morning" She smiled back to me

"I made you breakfast"

"Really! Oh god I am starving" I smiled at her like an idiot when I moved the plate of food in front of her watching her swallow the food greedily. That was my Letty

"Why are you smiling like a complete freak" She asked with a mouth full

"I researched you"

"That's weird and also a little late"

"Very, but I was seeing what you were up to."

"Again, weird and why didn't you just ask?"

"Would you have told me?"

"Yes"

"Told me about the coke, the breakdowns, and the eating disorder." She looked at me shocked but then started to talk.

"I would have told you about the coke eventually, but I didn't do it all the time so I didn't want our first moments together to be about me doing coke a couple times I would've told you"

"Don't play it down Letty"

"I'm not, but I'm saying I'm not a junkie, I would have told you but when we were better"

"The breakdowns, I couldn't help it, I missed you too much and I was worried about you every single day and my emotions got the best of me, I haven't even seen the videos on that because it made me think of you and I couldn't do that"

"And the starving yourself"

"I wasn't trying to"

"Letty"

"Dom."

"Stop avoiding it"

"I'm not, I'm serious it wasn't trying to. I was stressed out about absolutely everything, plus I was doing the Cosmo cover and I was feeling not good about myself, I was picking on my body, and I was running around so I didn't have time to eat plus I as trying to workout I lost weight but it was for like a week that happened, nothing that I tried to purposely do and you of all people know what happens when I get stressed, I drop weight like crazy."

"Letty, I know how you used to get down on your body because of your mom used to make you feel bad, and she was fucking crazy to say anything bad about your body. You don't think I used to see you in the bathroom sucking your stomach in as far as it would go, grabbing at your ass and just critiquing your whole body, why do you think I paid so much attention to those spots when we made love"

"Dom, I may have a tough exterior but I'm still a woman. You know it's normal for girls to pick at their body, you have your good days and bad days. I will always be like that, just like Mia, just like your mom, just like my mom, just like a random girl down the road. Doesn't mean I have an eating disorder, it was just a magazine cover and articles from 'sources' who say are my closest friends who I have never met trying to make a dollar. I don't have an eating disorder"

"Ok, but promise me that if you do feel like that, you tell me and I will reassure you how beautiful you are"

"You gettin' soft on me now" she joked nudging my side.

"Nah baby, always hard for you" I joked

"Perv" she laughed hitting my chest

"Letty, no more coke"

"No more leaving"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"I go back to filming in 3 days, but you can come with me"

"Yeah, I guess I can see what my movie star wife's life is now like"

"Well, I get massages every day, I'm always pampered eating $500 dinners, flying on private jets...Kidding"

"You wouldn't let anyone but I massage you anyways"

"You got that right papa, no one has your hands"

"Better not" I leaned down to kiss her pulling her on top of me.

"It's been a while"

"We don't have..." She silenced me by kissing my lips

"We have to, I want you way too much right now"

She pulled my shirt off and I pulled off hers she kissed my neck while I pulled at her bottoms...

TBC ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Letty POV

"God I've missed you" Dom said while kissing my neck.

"Mmm, not as much as I've missed you"

"Oh no I have missed you more" He argued

"Dom, shut up and kiss me." I said getting annoyed with his argument

"Gladly baby" His lips moved to mine and we kissed with so much passion I thought I would burst.

He started to kiss down my body, but I stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want you to kiss me more" I said which made Dom smile.

"I will never get tired of kissing you"

"I hope not" After about 10 minutes of passionate kisses upon each other Dom started to make his way down my body once more. He stopped at my breasts giving each of them their own attention which made me squirm with anticipation. He took my nipple into his mouth making me cry out. I thought he'd play with the other one but he surprised me when I felt his hand move even lower. I bucked my hips with excitement hoping he'd get the hint and boy did he ever. Next thing I knew Dom was furiously toying with my aching clit.

"Ah fuck Dom, don't stop" I moaned

"Didn't plan on it baby"

"Ungh, unghh god"

He continued to make me moan with his magical fingers and tongue.

"...re Dom"

"What baby?"

"Angh god more Dom!"

Finally he inserted 2 fingers into my dripping core while he licked and sucked on my clit sending me into a frenzy

"Agh fuck oh god Dom"

"Come for me baby, I want to watch you come hard" He said before inserting a third finger even faster and sucking on my clit harder.

That was it for me, I came and I came hard. Dom and I weren't shy when it came to dirty talk it always got me worked up and push me over the edge thinking of what he wanted to do to me or what he wanted me to do. Dom and I were both very open when it came to our bedroom activities there isn't much we haven't tried.

"I want top" I said after coming down from my high and climbing on top of him, rubbing my still dripping pussy along his hard length making him shutter. I bent down to kiss him while I guided him inside of me for the first time in what felt like 50 years.

"Jesus, did you get bigger" I said wincing at his size

"I'm a big boy Let what can I say." He said proudly

"Lay off the blue pill maybe, old man" I joked only to receive a hard thrust making me scream with pain and pleasure.

"Who you calling old man, baby?" He smirked waiting for my sassy response

"I only see one man in here" I received another hard thrust making me moan. "Ungh god yes"

"Could an old man make you moan like that?" He said, he really was a cocky bastard

"You're doing it right now, so I'd say yes." Deeper and faster thrust.

"I am not old"

"Prove it then" I challenged.

I was flipped over so quickly while my legs were lifted high while Dom jackhammered into me literally making me scream.

"AH FUCK YESYESYES, OH GOD DOM. OH SHIIIIT BABY! UNGGGHH"

Dom bent down and kissed me again while he played with my clit.

"I'm gonna cooooo... fuck!" I was so close to falling off the edge for the second time that night. Until, I felt Dom pull out of me and flip me over so I was on all fours. He entered me from behind. This was one of both of our favorite positions, I had a fetish with being spanked and so did Dom so it works for us.

"Ungh Dom"

"You want it" He asked with his thrusts slowing down, and me knowing exactly what he meant.

"Mhmm" I responded and his hand came in contact with my ass. Fuck I loved being spanked.

"More" I said

I got 4 more spanks and faster thrusts making me closer to the edge once again.

"You want to come?"

"Oh god, yes"

"How bad?"

"So bad, baby."

Dom pounded into me hard and fast, I could tell he was about to cum too so I squeezed his length while he pulled my hair making us both come.

"FUUUCK"

"Ungh fuck, Letty!"

We both collapsed on the bed as it seems that our limbs could no longer hold our bodies up anymore.

"Jesus Christ, I missed that"

"You missed that, fuck Dom that was the best we've ever had I think" I leaned over and kissed him again.

I cuddled into his side, something I truly missed.

"Movie?"

"Yes, I'll make the popcorn." I grabbed Dom's wife beater and my little panties and tossed them on before going downstairs to make popcorn.

I waited for 3 minutes while the popcorn popped, I grabbed a bowl and made my way back upstairs. I stopped in the doorway but didn't walk in.

"You ok Let?"

"Yes, but I remember your rule."

"My ru.." He stopped talking when I took my panties off and tossed them at him, next was the shirt.

"Ah yes, THAT rule. Glad you are following the rules Mrs. Toretto"

"Shut-up, I will disobey any rule I want." I laughed and climbed into bed

"Not this one" He said attacking me with kisses

"Hahaha Dom! Stop" I said through a fit of giggles.

"Will you listen to the rules?"

"NO!" I said laughing harder as he tickled and kissed me harder

"Okay,okay,okay, you win!"

"Much better, let's watch the movie"

I curled up next to him while our feet played with each others watching the horror movie he picked out.

"I love you" I said kissing his chest

"Letty, I love you so much" I smiled at this, we rarely said this to each other but when we did it was special.

Eventually I fell asleep in his arms while the movie kept playing, I am right where I should be.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Letty POV

4 months later

Dom and I have been OK, but I could tell this new life I had wasn't helping us at all. I loved Dom more than anything but I was also scared he would leave again and I would have nothing.

"That's a wrap for today, guys, see everyone on Thursday for our final day of shooting. Thanks" The director yelled. I was given a large coat to cover my cold body and I made my way over to Dom who was standing off to the side. Ryan walked up to Dom and I shaking Doms hand.

"Hey man, great girl you got" Dom smiled and agreed.

"Look Let, Blake and I are going to have a few drinks at the house tonight if you two want to stop by we have a few friends coming by too." I looked at Dom who was unsure but I didn't want to be rude and Ryans wife was actually pretty cool.

"Yeah sure, just text me the address and we will stop by"

"Sounds good, see you guys later" Ryan waved off.

"Why are you being weird about it?" I asked him straight up. "I mean it's a night of beer, you like that"

"A room full of men and you being there only girl, that doesn't seem exciting and it's going to be some stuck up party drinking fancy wines and shit."

"Dom. Blake will be there"

"So you know two guys there, doesn't matter Let"

"Jesus Christ Dom, Blake is a girl. Blake Lively? Ryans wife. Pick up a magazine once and a while. And no its not fancy shit, Blake can out drink any of us and Ryan is a strict beer man-Hes Canadian, only drinks beer."

"Fine we can go for a bit"

"You don't have to come" I said giving attitude

"I want to"

"Right, I'm going to get ready" I said walking off to my trailer to grab my stuff. I get this wasn't his thing but he could atleast try for Christ Sakes.

"Letty, I don't want to fight." He said following me into the trailer

"Really, that seems to be all you want to do."

"I don't know how to treat this new life of yours Letty, give me a break"

I let it go and walked over to him and took his hands in mine. " I know this wasn't what you expected but this is my career, just please give it a shot"

He nodded his head yes, I knew it was unfair of me to ask that of him since he has been giving it a shot since the beginning I just didn't want to lose this incase he left me again.

We were back at the house I tossed on a pair of jeans and a tank top and put my hair up in a ponytail and waited for Dom.

"Dom, you ready?" I asked wondering what was taking so long.

I turned around and saw Dom coming down in a button up shirt and dress pants. I started to laugh hysterically at his outfit.

"What...Are...You wearing?" I asked through a fit of laughter.

"I was trying to blend in and give it a shot for you"

"Dom, they aren't like that, throw on some jeans and a t-shirt you fool and lets go"

Dom did as I said and came back down just more appropriately for the occasion. We made our way over to Blake and Ryans place.

* * *

Blake and Ryans House

"Letty!" Blake shouted and ran over and hugged me.

"Hey, girl how've you been?"

"Busy, busy and more busy" She laughed.

"Blake, this is my husband, Dom. Dom, this is my friend and Ryans wife, Blake" They shook hands and smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you, Letty hasn't shut up about you! Come, come get some drinks" We walked in following Blake and met their friends. Dom and Ryan were drinking a Corona with Ryans friend Matt while Blake and I were drinking whiskey in the next room.

"So hows he taking it?" Blake asked.

"Hes struggling. I just don't know what to do. I've never been confused about this."

"About what exactly?"

"The life I have now, and the life I had with Dom."

"Why do you want your new life?" She asked me.

"Because if he leaves me again, this is my way out this is what I have to fall back on, I don't like the feeling of not being secure."

"And why do you want your life with Dom?" She asked and I almost laughed at her question.

"Hes everything to me, he makes me so happy but he also pisses me off."

"Hes a guy, thats expected" Blake said interrupting me and I laughed agreeing with her.

"He makes every wrong situation feel so right, he makes me feel whole again, he has this ability to make me smile even after the worst days, he is the reason I can love so fearlessly is because I know he is always there even if I do tell him I'm ok on my own. I've lived a life without him before and I know I don't want to do it again." I told her truthfully.

"Then why are you in this business, Letty? This isn't your dream or your passion, it's your security blanket. Don't let something like this push you two away from each other when it's not even what you want."

Hearing her say that put things in a whole new perspective for me. What was I doing? I didn't care about this life enough to give up Dom and what we have. I wanted Dom, and I wanted our life together.

"Blake, I'm sorry we gotta go"

"Go get your man, hunny" I hugged her and made my way to Dom.

"Babe, we gotta get back" I said to him

"Uh, ok"' He got up and shook Matt and Ryans hand. Ryan gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

We got into the car and made our way home silently.

"So what was that about ?" Dom asked me when we got inside.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For choosing this life over you, I never wanted to do that I just got scared that you would leave me again and I needed something to fall back on, I know it's stupid I just I wanted that security."

"It's ok Let, I understand. It was my fault for making you feel like that anyways."

"I'm out"

"What?"

"I'm getting out, I'm going to finish press for the movie and I'm done. I'm not in this business anymore, it's not what I want. But, we are going to have to get away for a bit because they are still going to try and get pictures of me and I don't care anymore. All I want is my life with you back. I want to race and fix cars and wake up with you."

"I don't want you giving anything up for me that you want" I heard him say, his way of checking if I was sure about this.

"Dom, the only thing I want is you. I don't want this life, I want our life and nothing more."

"Then let's get you out of it and back to being just 'Letty'"

"I am more than ok with that." I kissed him and we made our way upstairs, watching a movie and falling asleep together.

**R&amp;R xo**


End file.
